Eviction
by LadyAmongWolves
Summary: It's finally happened, Dante's financial woes leaves him out on his ass in the streets, now plotting revenge against the new Tenant living in his home, A tenant who only wishes to help himself during a difficult time, rate M for language etc.
1. Eviction

There it was… Hanging on my front door…

NOTICE TO EVICT

"What the hell is _this?_"

Fuck…I had _just_ gotten back from a mission, had _already_ collected my earnings and had _every_ intention to pay rent… Regardless of the fact that it had already been three months behind… Guess the landlord didn't take kindly to tenants not paying on time… which I'd become notorious for in the last several years… Why now of all times to shut me down?

It was times like these that I cursed the fact that I didn't have a steady consistent paycheck, the very reason I couldn't afford a common luxury such as a cellphone… For now would have been the perfect time to call up the landlord to give him a piece of my _fucking _mind… and the owing rent of course… Gotta keep a roof over my head somehow…But It looked like it was too late for that, the shop was barred up and I knew better than to vandalize property I wouldn't be able to pay for… Luckily the landlord came to _me_ instead, where I still gave him a piece of my fucking mind.

"Hey, what _gives_ old man?" I asked as he lumbered his way through the alley leading up to my shop, "You shut my shop down while I was out _working_ for your goddamn rent money?"

He looked at me through glazed aged eyes, and responded with a mean scowl, " You got off easy, Dante." He responded simply, but continued with a more threatening glare, "And consider yourself lucky, some poor bastards in this world lose a lot more than just a place to live,"

"Oh yeah old man," I scoffed clenching my balled up fist, which sat shaking down at my side, "What else could you possibly take from me now. You shut my _GODDAMN_ Business down!"

"People have lost feeling below their _forehead _for not paying when they should." He answered smugly, "Now their loved ones pay for all of their expenses. _If_ they have _any_ that is"

Sick bastard, talking like he's part of the mob or some stupid shit.

"Besides," He said turning to leave, he called echoing back to me as he sauntered away, "I've already got someone else moving in, and unless you're looking for trouble, I suggest you vacate the premises before I call the authorities."

And there it was… Eye twitching, teeth grinding, fist balling, blood boiling your very soul kinda rage. If I could have shouted every expletive in known human/demonic language I would have…I was _that_ pissed.

My desk… Which rested my feet until I needed to put them to work…My Jukebox that rocked all of Devil May Cry _every day_. My drum and guitar who got parties crazy…. My Pool table, which I sucked horribly at but found it a good medium for bets… Which I also sucked horribly at.. Just… My whole goddamn lively hood sat in that building!

"FUUUUUCK!"

This was it… I was out on my Ass…. And Devil May Cry would be no more.

* * *

><p><em>Dearest Kyrie:<em>

_I'm so sorry…_

_This was hardly how I ever saw myself leaving Fortuna… But it was for the best…_

_I've finally been posted in Capulet City for a steady pay so that we can eventually try to rebuild our life together. I want to be able to be there to help and support you. I know this last year has been hard on you and I've wanted to try to make it better for you somehow, but have always come up short._

_By leaving alone I'll be able to ensure that you live the rest of your life comfortably, out of harms' way and above all, in peace. _

_Please don't wait on me for I cannot foresee my return to Fortuna in the near future. _

_Know deep in your heart Kyrie that I will always Love and cherish our bond together until the day I draw my last breath._

_Forever yours_

_Nero_

_XOXOXO_

This was hardly the time to be writing a goodbye letter, whilst riding the boat to Capulet City Harbor… But If had stayed around to finish and deliver this letter before I left, or delivered the message personally… I probably wouldn't be here right now…

As I circled the Last O on my letter to Kyrie , a feeling of grief struck my core… I was really doing it… Leaving behind Fortuna, not truly knowing when I would ever return. I looked out onto the Island as it ever so slowly faded into the horizon and we were plunged into seemingly Infinite Ocean. Nothing in sight behind us… Nothing ahead of us, we were at the point of no return.

I have to had re-read my letter to Kyrie about a dozen times before I finally placed it into its envelope, folded it together delicately and kissed the seal… The last thing Kyrie would have of mine for quite some time… I missed her already.

"Kyrie…" I whispered into the envelope, as if words would magically be transferred onto the paper that lay within, " I love you…"

My only regret is not telling her that personally.

On towards Capulet City I went… Leaving behind my old life… Heading into the unknown…

* * *

><p>"I hardly find this a laughing matter…."That was my immediate response to Lady laughing hysterically at my current living conditions. Honestly, if it weren't for the fact that she was a woman, I would have probably floored her repeatedly for laughing at me at this current moment.<p>

"Oh, but it's just _too _goddamn hilarious!" she finally managed to get out after regaining her composure, she waved her hand nonchalantly and pressed on through stiff giggles, "I'm sorry, but having that happen to _you_ is like vicarious revenge, _I_ didn't have to personally dish it out, but it finally happened, Serves you right for not paying people when you know damn well you owe them."

"Yeah yeah, A lesson well learned, can I stay here or not?" I demanded through a twitching eye and a balled up fist, which I seriously considered whipping out in this instant.

"No"

Really… No?

"… Your not being serious right now are you." I asked, genuinely baffled by her response… How many times had I let Lady stay at Devil May Cry when she needed a place to crash.

"Yeah, the answers no, I already have someone over and I'm not letting you anywhere near her."

Without another word, Lady closed the door and proceeded to lock it, turning tail back into her apartment…

I knocked again, and yelled through the entrance, "Lady quit your fucking around!"

But I was met with silence; the sound of another door closing from within told me she wouldn't be answering me anytime soon.

So much to my dismay, a cheap hotel was going to have to be the means of living at least for now… how I was going to reroute my calls to a hotel room was beyond me. I wouldn't put it past that crotchety old landlord to have called the phone company already to have my number obliterated… Fucking Bastard…

"Bring me the largest pizza you have, I don't give a fuck if it has olives or not just bring me something loaded…"

I soon regretted ordering that pizza… By the time I'd gotten it, they piled, and I mean _piled_ that it with black and green olives. For spite I'm sure, but this was just plain cruel of them.

So there I was… Picking the excessive olives off my damn pizza as I sat flabbergasted at just how quickly a well meant day could turn into one big clusterfuck…

And As I dug into my well earned meal after having removed the offensive topping, I couldn't help but hope and wish for a better tomorrow… Because god help me if I dare ask if it could get any _worse._

No…

God help whoever is moving into what was previously know as Devil May Cry…

Whoever it is won't be there long… I'll see to that.

* * *

><p>Well I'm back guys! Hope you enjoy reading this fic, theres lots more to come, please don't hesitate to review, I'd love to see how I'm doing with this one =3<p> 


	2. Out Cold

"Here are your keys young man."

The old Landlord dropped the newly cut keys into my gloved hand, which was sure to conceal my demonic arm. As I clutched them I felt like they were more than just keys to a building, I thought… These keys were the way into a better life for Kyrie. Within this building was an endless abyss of opportunity. . Here, I would be able to put my skills to good use once more. No longer would I have to answer to someone else's summoning… I was calling all the shots now, and I promised myself I wouldn't look back… I promised.

"Here's the next three months' rent" I replied handing over a wad of cash into the old mans' wrinkly clutches, "Has it been cleaned out?"

"Oh, well.." He paused for a moment, his glazed eyes starring off into space before he soon responded, "The person that lived here before just left their personal belongings here, you may sell them at your discretion if you like."

I nodded, hesitantly acknowledging his offer.

The old man was sure to assert, "The last tenant that lived here was 3 months _behind!_ A real dirt bag if you ask me! Just up and leaving like that!"

I looked up at the new building wondering what kind of lowlife had dwelled within, that let themselves get_ that_ far into dept, "Well… I stay on top of things."

"You're a good kid, Nero!"

As I slowly made my way towards my new home, I took a moment to inspect the pink neon sign that hung over the infrastructure that read 'Devil May Cry'.

I wondered for a moment what this building had been used for previously, but quickly discarded the thought as I was already coming up with names for my own business to replace it with.

Turning the keys in the lock for the first time felt like turning a new page in my life, a feeling of homesickness suddenly came over me as I wrenched the door open and peered inside…

The sudden stench of alcohol and old pizza struck my nostrils and I almost had to take a step back. I reluctantly stepped into the building waving my hand in front of my face to stem the awful smell. I immediately regretted handing 3 _months_' worth of rent to the old man, who was now sauntering away. I closed the door behind me and went to inspect the inside of the building… I than vowed then and there to never rent from anyone until I've _seen_ the place…It was certainly nothing like my old life, but I would have to make the most of it.

My first chore before taking in Clients would be to clean up this mess. I hoped and prayed that whoever lived here before had some means of cleaning items handy, and after having thoroughly scoured the entire lower and upper half of the studio, I couldn't find a single piece of cleaning material to do away with this mess. So much for relaxing after a long journey… Screw that, I wasn't going to be cleaning someone else's' garbage.

I'd taken to the phonebook to actually pay someone to clean up this place, I had a feeling it would cost me a pretty penny, but it would probably help me in the long run if I ever wanted to get clients to actually _come _to me for my services.

"As quickly as possible," I was pleading into the phone, "I just moved here and the douchebag that lived here before me managed to tear a goddamn tornado through here… Hell I'll pay extra if you can get here within 30 minutes… Alright… See you soon…"

As soon as I hung up the phone… It rang.

"Sorry, wrong number" I promptly warned and went to hang-up, but I heard the person on the other end answer yell out. I went to put it back to my ear.

"You the guy living at Devil May Cry?" He asked me sounding critical.

"Not for long." I answered back calmly and quickly added, "Devil May Cry is out of business, or they moved."

"More like evicted because _you_ came along you little prick."

I raised my eye brow out of perplexity, was I being watched?

"Listen buddy, don't call this number again or I'll take matters into my own hands, and believe me when I say you would have had better days if that happens. Piss off."

With that, I threw the receiver next to the base unit, walked over to the wall where the phone jack was kept and ripped it out resulting in a piece of the fixture itself to dislodge from the wall… Sure, I'd put it back, once I changed the number over.

After that unpleasant altercation, I imagined this place for a moment to be clean… spotless and ready to take on the world out there… Many things would need to be put aside to make room for the future that my business necessitated. This place was going to see plenty of action.

Just had to come up with a name.

* * *

><p>I felt an unnerving urge to return to my old home after I'd made the threatening phone call to the anonymous tenant now taking residence in Devil May Cry.<p>

I'd decided to take to the rooftops to spy on the little bastard dwelling in my pad… That old landlord said _nothing _about being on the premises from_ this_ standpoint.

"If only he could stand closer to the window.." I mused to myself keeping one of my two handguns cocked and ready to fire once he wandered into my sites… But I quickly lowered it and sought shelter once I saw someone approaching the front doors… A cleaning lady?

I peered around the corner and caught a glimpse of the doors opening to invite the stout looking woman into the building, she dissapered into the depths of the buikding as the entrance shut tightly once more.

Oh come _on_, my place wasn't _that_ filthy!

Whoever lived there now was certainly pissing me off without even trying it seemed…

I turned back around with my back against the wall I was taking shelter with, and thought long and hard about how I was going to approach this self-made mission. Then it hit me, I knew that in order to drive out the offending resident that I would have to somehow infiltrate the inside. Peacefully at first of course.

It had been _hours _before the cleaning lady left the building looking positively disheveled and hard worked. Puss… Wasn't that bad I'm sure.

I was quick to check the surroundings, making sure that none of the neighboring tenants saw me approach my old building, for I was sure that they would call the old man to have the authorities remove me forcibly.

I jumped down from the 8 story building and landed off the far right hand side of the adjoining buildings that were connected to Devil May Cry.

Slowly I made my way towards the door, being sure to check the landscape before me to ensure that none of it indicated that someone was coming, if so, I'd have to take to the rooftops again and disappear, _quickly._

Luckily for me I made it all the way to the front doors of my old home. Eviction noticed removed, no more barred up door. I felt welcomed back already. But then I made the horrible mistake of knocking to gain entry, for the doors opened to reveal the last person I'd expected to ever see again, let alone taking residence in _my_ living space. It took him a few inquisitive moments to finally decipher who was standing before him, with his head cocked to the side, he blinked through his confusion and finally managed to speak out.

"Dante?"

That promise I made about infiltrating Devil May Cry peacefully? Yeah it stayed around for maybe two seconds. Realizing that the person now living in my home was Nero of all people, my prior feeling was soon replaced with a feeling of undisputable wrath. So much so that I had to answer his question with a skull cracking right hook. A right hook that damn near _broke_ my own hand in the process. I shook it out soon realizing that the kid was down for the count, out cold so to say.

"Kid you've got to be _fucking_ kidding me"

* * *

><p>Please review guys! Much love to all!<p> 


	3. Domestic Dispute

Dante… I couldn't remember the last time I'd seen that guy, it had to be well over a year ago… All I know is that he was the last thing that I saw before I was blindsided and hit the ground like a sack of cement… Wait a sec…

I tried to rub my eyes to try to regain site of my surroundings, but it was like I no longer possessed the ability to move any part of my body. I could certainly_ feel_ myself being dragged across the ground, only to be hoisted up and dropped onto something only slightly less solid than the hardwood floor. My hearing soon returned although it was faintly muffled.

"I can't believe this… I just_ can't _believe this" I heard the indistinct growl of my assailant mutter, I soon regained the ability to blink through my haze, and fixated my stare on the man now pacing around in my living room.

It was unmistakably Dante. He still sported that red rawhide duster of his and was brandishing both of his handguns, as though he was unclear as to what to do with them. His alabaster hair had grown slightly and looked a little more windswept as though he'd been frantically rushing all over the place in recent hours. He stopped suddenly to shoot a side glance towards my still motionless body, my eyes hooded as I tried to take in as much of him as I could, his icy cold stare burrowing into mine.

"You've got a lot of nerve, Kid." He was pointing one of his guns at me as he advanced closer, "Shutting me down like this. Getting me kicked out of my own goddamn place!"

I mumbled something incoherent as Dante walked towards me and began to survey his surroundings of what I can probably safely assume was previously _his _home.

"Nice job that woman did by the way," He stated doing a full 360, but he quickly assumed his attention back to my still paralyzed body laying on the couch, "Shouldn't need a cleaning in here for _another_ 3 months."

I finally managed to will my demonic arm out of apathy, using it to grasp a hold of the back of the couch to pull myself into a seated position. I tried to speak but my tongue was slurring my words in a way that was reminiscent of someone thoroughly intoxicated, I wondered for a moment if the overwhelming stench of alcohol had me inebriated momentarily.

"Wutryou doin hur…This is..my—"

"No no no," He intervened quickly with a scoff, " This is far from your place, Kid."

At long last, I'd found my way to a full seated position, my hand quickly detecting the bruised lump sitting on the left side of my head, throbbing painfully. Thankfully my next string of words came out properly.

"What do you mean, _this is far from my place_? I just _got_ here and paid for my keep! I'm opening up shop within days!" I countered removing my gloved hand to release my Demonic arm, it's radiant warmth used to reach across and nurse the painful spot as I glared at my aggressor through squinted eyes.

He'd found his way behind the mahogany desk that stood in the middle of the office. He paused for a moment to return his guns to their holsters, and ran his hand lovingly over the finish; he then took a seat in the chair leaning it back, throwing his feet up on the desk, making himself at home more or less.

"Well here's how it is. I was gone, yes. I was gone for a lengthy period of time trying to scrounge up enough cash to pay for my owing rent." He then took to digging out a magazine from the pile that I'd kept to read later, he opened it and continued "And that _fucking_ bitch face leather bag landlord of mine decides that I've just up and left and decides it would be a fan-fucking-tastic idea to rent out my place with no means of telling me he was going to do this! I come home to an eviction notice with all intent to pay rent. BUT" He shot me a mean looking glare. _"the place was already being rented out."_

"This dump was _yours_?" I clarified now gaining full control over my speech and movement, my eyes shot open as I remembered the truly horrible condition this place was in, and the fact that it did indeed belong to the man seated before me… Dante…

"Damn right it was mine." He nodded looking over his magazine, " Devil May Cry… My business… My _life_, Kid."

For a moment I was dumbfounded… I had wondered long ago if we'd ever meet again… And this was hardly the way I'd envisioned our reuniting.

I had been almost tempted to simply get up and leave … But where else would I go now that I only had a few hundred dollars to my name, and needed to get business up and running..?

"What I don't get is why you're here in the first place, " I heard him through my self questioning, I looked up and saw him squeezing my letter to Kyrie between his index and middle finger waving it lightheartedly, "Decide she wasn't the one?"

I felt my eyes widen as he flaunted my letter around, making it sound like I'd willingly abandoned her and decided to take the easy way out, I got up abruptly and made my advance towards him, "Don't touch that!"

He drew back quickly pulling the letter out of my reach and said smugly, "Hey don't sweat it kid, the first ones never the last anyway."

"Don't pretend like you know anything about what's happened!" I demanded, my demonic hand now balled up in a fist, ready to strike, "Give that back!"

I watched as his grin turned into a serious expression , he than whipped the letter at me, which flew close enough in my proximity to snatch out of the air, I than quickly tucked it away inside my overcoat .

"Guess what I _meant_ to ask is _why_ you're not in Fortuna living the good life with your woman?"

His question left me with the most prominent feeling of grief that struck me since my arrival. I had asked myself that very same question since I'd even conceived the thought that Kyrie and I wouldn't work out together and that my leaving was inevitable… I quickly conjured an explanation.

"Since Sanctus was vanquished that day… And the Hell Gates destroyed… Soon the entire town was overrun by those who resented Sparda, for having inspired his holiness to perform such horrific and manipulating acts against the faithful."

Once I received acknowledgement from Dante to indicate he was indeed paying close attention I pressed forward.

"Everything in Sparda's image was abolished in Fortuna. There's nothing left of the life you witnessed when you showed up." My gaze soon found its way to the newly polished hardwood floor, attempting to avoid eye contact with the man sitting before me out of fear that my eyes would soon be glazed over with tears if I continued, " Needless to say, very few wanted anything to do with _me…_ Being a descendant of Sparda ... They made living a decent life there _very_ difficult. And to make matters worse, " I pulled out the letter that I'd quickly shoved inside my jacket… Just to see her name again " They shunned Kyrie for showing even an ounce of love for me.…" the letters in her name soon became blurred, tears finally made their way and fell onto the brittle paper. I quickly turned away from Dante, and hesitated to choke out, "I miss her, Dante…"

"Kid are you _crying_?"

Damnit…

"No…"

"You're _crying!"_

I wiped away my tears and looked back at him, annoyed, "So what if I am? I left everything behind!" I collapsed into the nearest couch and buried my head into my hands. We sat in silence for some time until I added the most important detail of the entire explanation, "She deserves better…"

"And you think that by leaving and perusing a means of obtaining an income long enough to be able to support her for the rest of her days will ensure her happiness?"

He definitely hit it on the head that time.

"Well, yeah." I said facing him again, I leaned back into the velvet couch cushions and continued, "She's deserves a good life"

"So why didn't she come?" He asked, flipping through the pages of his magazine again.

I got up and sauntered towards the pool table, taking up the pool cue and leaned in to strike the 8 ball, just narrowly missing, "She'd never leave Fortuna…"Turning back towards him I sighed heavily and admitted, "Her whole life is on that Island."

"Yup… But I bet she's pretty miffed at you for up and leaving like that."

I held her letter in my grasp again and assured, "She'll understand when she gets this letter…"

He chuckled again, making my blood boil, how can he honestly laugh at something like this?

"So when will that be?"

Bastard… I knew damn well he was implying that I would chicken out and return to Fortuna before sending the letter off… Fearing that Kyrie would be overcome with sadness knowing that it would be a long time coming before she ever saw me again.

"Tomorrow!" I declared, trying my best not to sound too convincing, I than felt the need to explain why I hadn't told her before, "I just… I couldn't tell her in person… It would've killed me to see her sad."

"Still just a kid…"I heard him chortle under his breath.

I felt my eyes burn again as I took in his remark, I made my way in front of his desk and placed both my hands on his desk leaning in, "What was that old man?"

He looked up at me through the fringe of his alabaster hair, and said plainly, " You took the cowards way out… How do you expect to run your own business when you're a complete Pussy?"

Within seconds, I found myself hurling towards the opposite end of the desk, which overturned in the process. Finding myself in the dominate position, I drew my fist back to land a firm and well deserved crowning upside his head, but found my hand fly towards my own head and was pinned to the ground in an instant.

"Surely you're not planning on attacking me in my own home" He growled keeping both my hands pinned above my head with just one of his, his other hand fully occupying a loaded handgun, I heard the hammer click as he added, "Are ya Kid?"

I struggled against his grip, trying to wriggle my legs out from under him for leverage, but failed miserably, I soon relinquished my attempt to exact my revenge, "N-No! Get off me! Don't shoot!"

His lips curved into a twisted grin, "That's a good boy…"

He stepped off of me and extended his hand out to help me up, which I quickly slapped away and regained my own footing. I shot him a malicious glare and with my demonic hand, overturned his desk so it sat upright again.

"So I guess this begs the question," He began to say as he assumed his seated position at his desk, "How're we going to settle this little domestic dispute?"

God please don't tell me he was going to ask if he could stay… I mean, it _was_ his home before. And what had resulted in his expulsion from his home was a clear misunderstanding on behalf of the landlord. But I had a Business to run soon and I had no money to look for another place. I guess the question that _really_ needed begging was 'Could I put up with him for very long?'

"How about I make a proposition to ya, Nero."He asked addressing me by name for the first time as he got up to approach me, he pulled out an envelope and placed it into my demonic hand, "That's 3 months' rent right there. Let me keep my humble abode, keep it quiet from the landlord and you're free to do with it as you will."

Sure enough, when I pulled back the seal it revealed several stacked hundred dollar bills, I looked up at him as though searching for some kind of deceit or indication that the bills were counterfeit, but found all ill will to be absent in his eyes.

"And what will _you_ do in the meantime?" I asked looking up from the stack of cash that now sat available at my disposal, "Don't think I'm going to let you just lay around and drink all day, this place _reeked_ of alcohol when I got here."

"Hey I'm a hardworking guy, and I party just as hard. And personally, I think some downtime is in order to recoup from this traumatizing event if you ask me."

I could_ feel_ my demanding expression falter as I took in his request… So he was going to pay me off to sit on his ass for 3 months?

"You're kidding…" I asked him disbelieved, "You're joking right?"

"Nope!" He responded and made his way towards the telephone jack which hung from the wall, he popped it back in and reset the receiver on the phone, only to pick it up again and propose, "In fact, I think it's dinner time, and part of my rent money is going towards it, whaddya say?"

I say I made a horrible,_ horrible_ mistake coming to Capulet City…

* * *

><p>Adding to your favorites is awesome, but reviewing is UBER awesome! =D<p> 


	4. Art of the Devil

Sweet, sweet victory. That's all I could think of when I took my first bite out of a well-deserved, completely gratis dinner. My dear roommate however probably felt a little more violated than anything else, but what's a man to do?

"So what's your gimmick anyway, kid?" I asked chewing through a slice, I was indeed interested in what he thought he had to offer the people of Capulet City.

"My what?" He asked, still hesitating on indulging in the dinner he'd purchased.

I gestured towards the entire room, "What's your business going to be? What are you offering the public in return for money?"

"Oh," he clued in, he gave his answer some thought before answering, "Just, regular public services jobs…"

He was holding back… surely… He _had_ to be shitting me. I shot him a look that demanded more emphasis on his job title and repeated "_Public services_…? So you're giving out 5 dollar blow jobs? C'mon kid, be a little more specific. If you're an escort just say so. I might have to put you to work."

The pained expression on his face made me laugh.

"Alright alright… " He fessed up, "There's a pretty massive Demon Population here from what I've understood… I figured I could be a kind of mercenary for hire for severe cases, or offer people some training on how to be able to manage minor cases themselves."

I thought about his job for a mere second… And quickly realized that I didn't like it. Not one bit.

"Kid, You're cutting in on _my_ Business…"

"So what!" He exclaimed now standing up, "Why should people have to solely depend on _you_ to rid their lives of demons?"

I sighed, thoroughly annoyed. It wasn't that I _wanted_ people to have to come to me for every problem they had concerning demons… But they certainly weren't like exterminating the common rat. Demons were serious business, and _no one_ without the proper arsenal and know how should be permitted to put themselves in harms' way unless they are physically and mentally prepared… Most would go insane with this line of work.

But I decided to give the kid the benefit of the doubt, He was trying to find his own place in this world after all, and I had to let him make some mistakes of his own before he learned, I guess…

"Fine, go about your business how you see fit," I resumed my digging into my now lukewarm slice. "You got a name for your act though?"

The room fell silent for a few moments until he seemed to immediately conjure the most perfect establishment. If only I'd had that kind of creativity when I was trying to come up with names for Devil May Cry, back in the day.

"Art Of The Devil"

Not bad at all.

I'd decided to help the kid. Promoting his business wouldn't be hard via telephone as I called in as many newspaper companies as possible and had Nero's Art of the Devil Add placed in the next mornings' paper. It was the least I could do for the kid since he hadn't yet reported me to the landlord… Yet.

After my promoting was complete, I realized there was another detail we hadn't quite sorted out yet once dusk arrived.

"Where's the bedroom?" He'd brought to my attention. There was only _one_ bedroom… _Mine._

"Upstairs." I advised, he was starting to make his way towards the door leading up to my bedroom, but I quickly interjected, "You can have the couch."

"What?"

"Kid, that bed's seen things that would probably make you want to cut off your own dick and burn it out of fear of losing it to a stretched out disease ridden death."

I looked over to take in his facial expression, one that make me smile out of satisfaction that I'd probably deterred him far far away from even approaching my bedroom. And it was that easy. Or so I thought.

"I'll buy a new bed then…" He managed to propose through a repulsed expression " I've got plenty of money to burn through. Plus I'm part demon, I don't get sick that easily. Nice try though, way to admit you're a cheap whore Dante."

Fucking Punk.

"Ok so I was _joking_" I admitted reaching into my now cold pizza box to pull out another slice, "Go buy yourself a pullout couch than, that room's mine"

"Or," He began to recommend "We could share a room?"

Oh _hell_ no.

"Sorry, kid. I don't swing that way."

"Bullshit, I found your stash of magazines."

_FUCK! _No sense in beating around the bush now.

"How about a bet?" He gestured towards the pool table… shit… I was already screwed out of a goodnight sleep. _Alone. _"If I get all of the balls in, we share. If not, I'll go buy myself a pullout."

"All balls in eh?" I snickered at his bet, noticing the relevance on what the bet was riding on. "I like those odds ."

Sure enough, the overzealous brat took to arranging the balls into the rack and once satisfied with their position, took up the pool cue. I watched him carefully as he centered the white cue ball and positioned himself carefully lining up his striking point. He drew the cue back and…

I sneezed out the words loudly.

"_CHOKE_"

The sound of the cue striking the ball was damn near equivalent to that of a gunshot. I raised myself slightly out of my seat to watch the balls scatter round and round on the red felt of the billiard table, and much to my dismay, was finding my odds shrinking… one ball at a time.

"That's 5" He began to count.

5 out of 15.. c'mon…

"That's 8" He continued

Damnit…

"That's 14" He began to smile sinisterly.

I took to jumping on top of my desk to get a full view of the billiard table, I watched in sheer horror as I witnessed the last two balls fall into their respective baskets… The last clink of the final ball heralding my defeat.

"Game Set" Nero shot me an intimidating wink as he set down the pool cue and made his way upstairs.

So much for sweet sweet victory… Art of the Devil Indeed.

* * *

><p>Thank <em>God <em>that cleaning lady had ventured up here before I did, based on what Dante had said despite having joked about it, I wouldn't have been surprised if this bed _had _seen many bodies over the course of time, and that the evidence would have more than likely been strewed around the room … Maybe I would buy a new bed… Just because.

His room certainly looked big enough to accommodate a bed size larger than what he'd already had, a double… perhaps a queen or a nice king size would provide some comforting distance between us so we could both sleep soundly.

I decided then and there that regardless of whose room it was, a new bed was needed his was certainly showing the signs of old age and wear and tear.. I made my way back downstairs to witness Dante standing around the Billiard table, as though he were trying to detect if I'd somehow rigged it in order to claim victory.

"Give it up."I ordered him through a smug grin, "I won fair and square."

"Bullshit" He muttered now examining underneath the table, "Not even _Lady_ could pull that off."

I'd disregarded his reference and made my way towards the telephone and phone book again to dial the nearest bed and furniture store in order to have them deliver a new one for us.

"What's your biggest size bed?" I asked to the sales representative, I listened to their size and measurements and decided, "I'll go with the California King."

"Holy shit kid!" I heard Dante exclaim in the background, "We're sleeping two people not an army!"

But I disregarded his statement and confirmed, "Yeah, Deliver to the Devil May Cry complex. Get here in 30 minutes, throw in some bedding and I'll tip ya nicely."

It took only 20 minutes for them to arrive, and when they accompanied the bed with what had to have been the most exquisite bedding available, I was sure to tip them in kind.

I damn near had to bribe Dante to help me, but once I threatened to not feed him for the duration of his stay, he immediately found his feet and assumed assisting me with the moving process.

30 grueling minutes later, we both stood at opposite sides of the bed looking on in wonder at our new resting place.

"Thanks kid!" He said now turning to take a seat at his end to remove his boots, "Can't wait to have my first hooker over to christen these sheets."

"That's really sick,"

"Relax kid," He assured removing his other boot, and soon his overcoat, "I'm joking."

He proceeded to remove additional articles of clothing, in which I'd forgotten to give about face in order to provide some privacy, but I couldn't help but admire the physique Dante endowed. I watched carefully as He peeled off his shirt and pants, turning suddenly once his clothes were discarded to pull back the blankets.

I quickly snapped out of my gaze turning abruptly towards the wall as he made his way into bed, where I'd realized the time of day. The sun was setting and I decided it would probably be best to turn in for the night…Sleep would come quick.

"Oooooh man…" He purred in approval, He snuggled deeper into the bed, he turned over facing towards his wall and added, "Thanks Kid."

"No problem"

Come dawn I could finally start my new life.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews guys! Keep em coming!<p> 


	5. Miss Metal Head

Waking up was probably the worst mistake I'd made today.

As I laid there trying to come up with the most formidable plan to escape his grasp, the means did nothing but elude me. There I laid, my left arm slinked around my new pillow, my right arm laying on my side on top of his demonic grasp which held my body against his, his other arm wrapped underneath my neck and was accompanying his grip even tighter. Even his goddamn legs were overlapping mine, cuddling me as if I were an oversized teddy bear… I did not lose a bet to this… that was for _damn_ sure.

When I woke from my slumber he nestled his face between my neck and shoulder, breathing lightly on a spot that I soon discovered was a rather sensitive area… This worsened my situation. But the Icing on the cake is when I could feel the horny devil start grinding into my back….

Surely if I bolted out of bed I'd take the kid with me… What was I to do?

"Ng… Nero..?" I nudged him with the only part of my body I felt I had control over, my ass attempting desperately to have him loosen his grip…

"Mmm…Kyrie…" He moaned into my ear… and pulled me in closer…

…Oh. Fucking. _Hell. NO!_

I'm not gonna lie, The speed and distance that kid flew from one end of the room to the other set a whole new record for me.

"You Fucking Bitch!" He scolded me, now fully awake and cognitive, albeit tangled in the bedding that went along with him flying into the wall, "What was that for?"

" If You're gonna try to have your way with me." I began to say as I pulled on my nearest pair of pants on and made my way towards the door, I added in passing, "At least get my goddamn name right."

The look on his face was priceless… A deep and I mean _deep_ shade of red radiated from his face.

"I… I.. uh" He stuttered hopelessly. I scoffed and made my way downstairs. I'd found my new means of torturing the kid.

I took my time going down the stairs, reveling in the fact that I was back in my own home again. First order of business was some music, I'd missed my Jukebox over the course of my month long mission and the songs that were lovingly collected within. As I went to plug her back in, Nero hesitantly confronted me about his little incident back in bed.

"Dante.. I .. I just."

"Spit it out kid, like I don't already know." I demanded scanning through my records.

I could hear his voice grow louder as he approached me, and he confessed, "I've just never been_ that_ close to another body before... In such a way."

Ok… So it wasn't the explanation I had expected… I figured he just missed his girlfriend and wanted some physical contact out of longing for her.

"And I got you excited?" I inquired genuinely curious, I turned around to see him still in nothing but his boxer shorts, his arms crossed as though he were guarding himself. His demonic hand rubbing his left arm for self-comfort it seemed.

"I thought of her I guess…" He admitted looking away.

I laughed, I looked straight at him and gestured towards my physique, "I'm sorry, but how do you confuse a body like _this _ For a womans?"

He shook his head attempting to deter the imagines he had now.

I smiled, I couldn't do anything but! I couldn't scold him for missing his woman, but I wasn't necessarily alright with the fact that he'd mistaken me for his girl either. … Oh Sure, so it was fine when he was cracking jokes about my magazines suggesting that _I_ was the one with the dirty mind. But when it came down to it, the kid was still just that. But then it hit me…

"Wait you've never … _Had_ your girlfriend in bed before?"

The question itself seemed to touched a nerve with him.

"No.." He finally admitted, "Something… Just didn't sit right with her when it came to intimacy… Not with me anyway."

Like _that _wouldn't be a strain on any relationship. I was starting to think I didn't have all the details as to why this kid left… Yeah He loved her. Loved her dearly, but not being able to live happily with ones significant other in every imaginable way I can understand would be very disheartening.

"Sorry to hear that, Nero" I said sincerely apologetic, I tried to come up with something to make his future seem a little hopeful , "there are plenty of nice women in Capulet City.." But then I did think… his arm…

"I just want Kyrie.."

I'd finally found the track I'd been looking for. I walked over to him and placed my hands on either side of his shoulder, looking down on him I assured, "Listen, If she couldn't accept you in every way, she doesn't even deserve a penny your making here…"

"But I love her."

Goddamnit I could have smacked the kid, but given his current emotional state, I'd probably would have done more harm than good… Luckily a knock came at the door, which broke our current conversation style and demanded that we change the subject.

I turned towards the Jukebox to turn the volume down slightly as Nero answered the door attempting to shield his arm against the wall in the process. What came through those doors took me more by surprise than my awakening this morning.

"My my Dante, " I heard her matured voice chime through the door, "A new business _and_ a new look? Did you finally find the fountain of youth or something? Like your devilish good looks weren't enough to attract customers."

Now I couldn't see the look on Nero's face, but I could definitely see what the woman in the doorway was wearing, which I could only imagine had to have obliterated every thought he had about his old girlfriend

"I'm… I'm not Dante." He managed to correct her, not moving an inch.

She looked him over carefully taking in every inch of him, "No? Than who might you be?" She asked leaning in closely.

The kid _still_ didn't move an inch, He told her his name as though he didn't quite know himself, "N-Nero?"

She went to pass him, but not without planting a peck on his cheek, "Pleasure meeting you, Nero._ Nice arm by the way,_" His eyes bolted open as his gaze followed her into the room, she than resumed walking through the doors singing out, "Dante! Where are you!"

In she strutted like the superstar she'd become. Tattered jeans that hung on around her curved waistline for dear life. Possibly the most exquisite corset that a woman could adorn in public, her jet black hair spiked in the back, and was of course, carrying her very first guitar that I'd gotten her so many years ago. Missy Delamar, a modern day Rock Star.

"Missy!" I stretched out my arms offering an embrace, she trotted over setting her guitar down among my set of instruments and leapt into my arms as I spun her around in circles, "How've ya been little Miss Metal Head!"

I held her close as I looked over her shoulder to witness Nero closing the door, still fixated on the woman in my arms, I shot him a wink and listened to Missy declare, "Living the good life! I've missed you!"

"Yeah I've missed you too, haven't had a good live show around here since you left." I chucked setting her back onto the ground.

She went to pull something out of her guitar case and passed it to me, "Consider it a late birthday present,"

Her newest album.

"You shouldn't have" I smiled at her, soon to take the new record and pop it into the jukebox, I was also certain to point out knowing damn well she wouldn't take it as an insult," Looks like you've gained some weight too, You're all woman now."

I turned just in time to catch her running her hands down her curvy waistline as she flaunted her feminine physique "Thanks for noticing! Definitely an improvement from my sickly teenaged days."

Behind her, Nero just stood there… I could have roared with laughter if it wasn't for the fact that he was probably witnessing the most skin he'd ever seen on a woman for the first time ever.

He managed to sneak away back upstairs, probably to change into something a little more conservative for our guest. Which did beg the question as to why she'd decided to pop in like this. Luckily she beat me to the question.

"So I noticed you've changed your line of work a bit here, Dante" She began to point out, "Art of the Devil? Is this for real?"

"It's not my business anymore, Miss" I clarified as the jukebox began to spin her vinyl record. As the opening rift to her fast beat song began to play I explained, "I'm on Vacation, and he's filling in the spot temporarily."

"So _He'd_ be my trainer than?" she asked pointing to the newly dressed Nero now descending from the stairs. He stood surprised that he was being addressed so deliberately.

I froze… Surely she wasn't thinking… Not _still…_

I turned to look right at her, looking deep into her eyes for some kind of bluff… She couldn't be serious.

"What," She asked holding her arms out as though she had been accused of some crime, "You think years of fortune and fame have put me off from my dream to hunt down and obliterate demons?"

_I'd_ certainly hoped it would… clearly I was wrong all these years.

"Well you're wrong, and when I saw an add offering training on _demon_ hunting, you bet your sweet ass I jumped on the next plane to come back here. So _neither_ of you better let me down."

My gaze alternated between the hard headed Missy, and the now mystified Nero. I tried to convey to the younger half breed to decline her request, but he clearly had no idea of the history between Missy and I… Horny Devil… He'd probably do anything to have her in his company for the remainder of his stay here… There was no way I was winning this round… No amount of gifts or persuasion could deter Missy from persuading her long held off goals.

"I want the most extensive training you can offer" She demanded to Nero, whose gaze was just as quickly flashed between Missy and I, trying to pry answers somehow as to how he should handle this situation.

"Um.. I think a month should be enough."

Goddamnit Nero… Way to think with the head between your legs you virgin _FUCK-_tard!

"Great!" She celebrated giving Nero a thumbs up, she than reached into her corset and pulled out what looked like several hundred dollar bills, she counted them up and passed them to Nero stating, "That's for the room and board."

Wait a minute…

"So I'll be staying here than!" She declared winking at me, "Don't mind if I steal your bed, Dante? Like old times?"

I was glad she could make light of it now, but to me, there was certainly nothing to celebrate about old times... At least not when it concerned her and my bed…

"Yeah…" Was all I could say… And it was done…

Missy shot me a thankful smile I hadn't seen since that day I'd given her the same guitar that sat stacked against mine years ago. With that, she passed Nero to make her way up to my bedroom, where I could hear her exclaim, "Awesome bed!"

Guess it was going to be the couch for Nero and I for the next _month_… Oh joy.

* * *

><p>She'd disappeared into Dante's room for several minutes, my gaze still fixated at the door in which she'd disappeared behind, it was only when Dante finally spoke to me had I snapped out of my stance.<p>

"At ease soldier."

I looked towards him, not truly understanding the command given, "What?"

"Couldn't help but notice you standing at full attention over there," He explained walking towards me, and brushed his hands closely against my inner tight to redirect my attention, "luckily _she_ didn't"

Looking down I immediately understood what he meant…

"Oh god!" I panicked quickly finding the couch and grabbing the nearest cushion, "How long have-?"

"Not long," He interjected, "And relax, she didn't notice, or maybe she did and is plotting sweet revenge against you for later as we speak."

My face burned with humiliation…Given the predominate male population of the Order of the Sword back in Fortuna, I hadn't even considered that there may have been many women who would seek out training for demon hunting… certainly nothing like that. I mean sure, I'd seen provocatively dressed women in the past… But… What was wrong with me?

"I'm not gonna lie," Dante piped up, he looked towards the stairs nodding, "If she were a women off the streets, I'd probably wanna tap that too." He then took in my pathetic stance on the couch, clutching that damn cushion into my loins as if I'd seriously injured them. "But if you even _think_ about going anywhere near her, you'll have _me_ to answer to."

"How do you know her?" I asked through a pained voice, I was clearly trying to force myself out of my current situation.

He sat next to me and took to explaining their history, "Well a couple of years back I was called to a resident that played host to a couple of Incubus who were haunting this family. _She _was one of them." He nodded towards the stairs, he paused for a minute, taking in the lyrics to that girls record she'd given him and continued, "There was a misunderstanding, she followed me here thinking I was the demon haunting her, raping her nightly… She'd came here with every intent on killing me, but after she failed miserably we settled the misunderstanding, she didn't want to leave… feeling safer with me" He stopped again, I looked over to see an expression spread across his face that I could only equate to that of hurt_…_ He pressed on, "I'd forgotten the Incubus had the ability to possess… I— "

He stopped again, and cleared his throat thoroughly before he continued through what I could clearly tell was a painful memory, "Without really _knowing_…I did things to her that I'll never personally forgive."

"But she forgave you?" I asked, treading carefully.

"Oh yeah, she forgave me…_Eventually_. But then she moved on as though it were nothing, and decided soon after she wanted to take up a life of Demon hunting." He then shot me a glare that could only mean that I'd already screwed up something, " I gave her that guitar she brought in so she could _avoid_ that path… She did reasonably well until just now,"

Oh yeah… I screwed up _big_ time.

* * *

><p>For those of you seeking a little clarification on Missy, feel free to read Night Terrors, as this story follows those events. Hope you enjoy reading so far! Please review! =D<p> 


	6. Devilish Instincts

It may have been too late to take a hint, but I had a feeling Dante was going to have me pay dearly for agreeing to train the new client.

From the way he made it sound, it was almost like Dante felt that girl to be a kind of little sister figure to him… I than understood the nature of his protectiveness… Not wanting her to involve herself in the realm of Devil Hunting, he encouraged her to seek an alternative lifestyle, one that would be more fulfilling and prospective; A Rock Star.

it had been several minutes after we'd spoke last, losing ourselves to the thrashy beats and lyrics that echoed throughout the room that was this Missy girls' newest album.

"You're going to need to give her money back." He'd finalized, " I'm not letting you train her under any circumstance."

It certainly put me between a rock and a hard place… On one end there is a full months pay with just _one_ client, who I could devote my full attention and time towards. On the other, the client so happened to be the one person Dante seemed to show a kind of paternalistic or brotherly bond towards.

"Don't think I won't hesitate to hand your ass to you if you so much as _look_ at her the wrong way again, kid." He threatened side glancing over to me, I could see the raw emotion past his icy stare when he continued to say, "Let alone lay a hand on her."

I must have really been eying that girl than… for him to threaten me like that.

"And if you _do_ decide to give into your devilish instincts, which believe you me, can and will overpower your most common sense of judgment," He then turned to ensure I met his gaze head on, his leer unwavering, "Than I'll be forced to give into _mine_ and do things to you that would make a Jewish man eat _pork_."

Holy shit he wasn't joking… Normally I'd be annoyed at the idle threats he was making, but something told me he would act on his word in the event I disobeyed.

Note to self, avoid all forms of eye contact with the new client…

She soon came back into site as she made her way down the stairs, she parked a seat next to Dante "I'm getting my stuff sent to me now, they'll be here soon" she leaned in to get a good look at me, "So Nero! I look forward to _finally _getting to persuade my dream of Demon Slaying!"

Dante was sure to intervene my response by shooting a glare that could have melted ones _soul… _Should I answer?

"I mean it's only been like… _years_ since I'd asked Dante," She than got up and managed to wedge herself between us, " And I'm not gonna lie, the whole heavy metal life on the go sure did get a rise out of me for a while and paid quite handsomely!"

Looking over her shoulder… He was running his thumb across his neck…

"Uhm…"

"Dude." She snapped me out of my continuous side glances, "You all there?"

"Looks a little cuntstruck if you ask me" Dante chimed in with what sounded like the_ worse _explanation imaginable, "In which I heavily doubt you'll get any _real_ training accomplished, Missy. Best put your money to good use and just give up on this whole Demon hunting gig, It's not happening under _this_ roof."

She than shot me a look that screamed pure disgust, boarder lining horrified, "Is that _true_?"

"N-No! Dante!" I hopelessly sought help after the one person that put me in this awkward position, but was met with none.

"Y'know what?" She asked now paying full attention to Dante, "I think I'm going to go to bed, it's been a long trip after all."

"I've got your back this time." He assured her as he walked her towards the door leading up to what was previously his bedroom, and closed the door behind her.

She'd ascended upstairs; soon we both heard the shutting of the 2nd door to Dante's bedroom, in which he turned in order to provide me his fullest attention.

But this was hardly the kind of attention I had come to know from the elder hunter. In fact, it was _nothing_ I'd expected…

I sat fixated in a mix of both confusion and apprehension as he strut his way over to my pitiful position on the couch. Placing his arms on either side of me and leaning in as though he were cornering me., a breath of air hitched in my throat as his cold eyes pierced into mine, freezing me in place and disarmed me from any sense of anticipating his next move.

Soon his motives were clear as his lips met mine, as though to command obedience. We sat engaged for a moment or two... My body sat rigid and perplexed at his sudden advances. Dante…

Time passed as his kiss became heated, his fingers tangled into my hair pulling… harder and harder until he drew my head away from his face, only to stab my soul once more with his now vacant gaze.

"Just a warning."

_Just a warning?_

"Like I said," He turned to head into the kitchen, "You lay a hand on her, and I'll wreck you in ways you'd never imagine, kid."

The very threat amused me almost. Dante was threatening to rape me?

"I'd like to see you try" I muttered to myself… unfortunately for me, it was clearly audible, and was passed off as a taunt not taken lightly… the next thing I remember that evening was feeling trapped suddenly, having been thrown to the ground, a larger, overpowering force held itself on top of me.

"Would you now?" I could hear his self-satisfied scoff , " Because I'd _love_ to do good on my word."

Neither of us moved… He'd do it… I could tell…

Better play my cards safe for now.

* * *

><p>Oh yes… It's coming eventually ;) please review!<p> 


	7. Cowboys and Demons

_That_ ought to keep the kids' mind off our unexpected guest for a while…

Sure, I could have probably simply reminded the kid about the letter he had yet to deliver to his old girlfriend across the pond, but this means of keeping him far away from Missy would prove more entertaining. After all, in the unlikely event if the kid were to decide to go and fuck it up, literally, Missy would probably kick his ass in the process, and I'd get a piece of the leftovers… A promise is a promise after all.

And even if he did take my threat seriously and decided against putting the moves on Missy, I couldn't help but think of the impression I left on him following my little move back there.

I also couldn't help but notice after the fact about the lack of a struggle he put against me, most would probably pull away, afraid they might like it.

Dare I say… he enjoyed it?

That thought lingered in my mind playfully as I occupied myself with making a list of ingredients for supper…

I had to take into consideration that my presence might be given away should the usual traffic continue to stop by Devil May Cry, and signal my ex landlord to the premises to have me removed again.

It went without saying; I was going to have to learn to cook my own Homemade Pizza for the time being.

Upon completion of the list, I sauntered back into the living room to find a still statue version of Nero still sitting on the couch, not having moved an inch since I'd left him there. It was to laugh.

"s'matter kid?" I asked lightheartedly, "A little _cock_ struck now that you've had a taste?"

And as though a spell had been lifted, the kid's body came to life, his eyes as wide as star gate, "What!" He squawked, " It _was_ you that-!"

"Hey, I'm merely observing after the fact," I explained taking my seat at the desk, legs propped up. I looked over the list again before giving the desk a swift heel kick, bouncing the receiver from the telephone, which unexpectedly crashed to the ground as if slipped past my grasp.

He scoffed, "Nice catch"

I bent down towards my right to retrieve the fallen phone piece, and retorted quickly, "oh just a little rusty is all, s'been a while since I've had a phone to play with, remember?"

"tsk, whatever."

I shot him a seductive glance which didn't go unnoticed, he was quick to avert his gaze and mind his manners elsewhere.

"Lady," I called into the phone, keeping my eyes fixated on the kid now laying face inward into the couch, admitting defeat. " I need you to pick up some things for me."

"Dante?" She shrieked, "How did you get back in?"

"Long story, Lady" I sighed shaking my head, redirecting my attention to the long list, "Long, extorting, manipulative story."

"Hey listen, you haven't happened to have had any unexpected guests have you?" She asked ignoring my attempt to deviate the conversation.

"A couple actually.." I admitted, now curious, "Why do you ask?"

"Who's there?" She pressed on urgently.

"Why so serious?" I asked, intent on annoying her slightly. I did miss her after all. "Someone here that belongs to you?"

"Damnit Dante,"She caved in , "Is Missy_ there_?"

"Aha!" I bolted upright and pointed into the phone, knowing very well that she couldn't see it, but it made me feel better… " You _were_ hiding her at your Place! Why didn't you tell me!"

A sigh was heard first, followed by silence…

"I didn't want you two to see each other again, just.."

"I know _why_, Lady. I'm not stupid," I declared, now slightly miffed, but I knew better than to get mad. Lady had after all seen the aftermath of that night so long ago… But still." We've both… kinda put it behind us now."

"And that's fine and everything, I just didn't want her getting into her Devil Hunting Desires again either… That's all."

Well… That made sense… But why did Missy lie about finding Nero's Add in the paper and _flying_ down here to investigate…?

I figured I'd get answers sooner or later, perhaps over dinner, speaking of, I still had a mission for Lady.

"Anyway," I pressed on, eager to get the evening underway and resumed my seated position, I noticed my sudden outburst caused the kid to jerk out of his laying position to take in my now calm state, "Yes, she's here, but I have a job for you."

"Great…"

"Since I'm not supposed to be here, I need you to pick up some basic ingredients so I can make dinner tonight."

"And by Dinner you mean a pizza…"

"Bingo."

A more annoyed sigh was emitted over the phone line, I couldn't help but smile again, "Dante, why don't you eat something _else_ for once… You have a famous rock starlet in your home, and you're going to force feed her _your_ cooking?"

"I can pull it off!" I lied, knowing damn well I'd never _baked_ a pizza in my life… not even those little Pizza kits ever came out right when I was in desperate need… It eventually found the bottom of my trash can.

"You're going to kill a rock star…"

"Hey at least she's not going the way of John Lennon…"

"_That's_ just mean."

"Can I give you the list or not?"

"No I'll send up something for you two."

"Three."

"Three?"

"Did I stutter?"

Another sigh, exasperated. Mission accomplished, "Give me the goddamned list."

I recited the list of ingredients to her, forgetting to ask if the kid now buried in the couch disliked anything being added. Whatever, he can pick off anything he doesn't like.

Upon completion, we bid our goodbyes and hung up… And then I remembered something.

"Don't you have a letter to deliver?"

It looked as though someone had tazed him, he sat upright again, and his look said everything, his widened eyes followed by a shocked gasp, his hair stood on end, and he quickly found his feet and made his way absentmindedly towards my bedroom door…

"Hold on there, kid, Forgetting something?"

His hand was just barely touching the door handle when he stopped and dejectedly offered it to me, "Please, it's in my overcoat."

"I know where it is," I waved him off and made my way upstairs, careful to knock several times and demand entrance into my own bedroom, "Missy? Missy are you awake? May I come in?"

"C'mon in, Dante!"

I pushed the door open to my unfamiliar bedroom, I'd forgotten just how big the new bed looked from this point of view, and Missy was taking up just a small fraction of the king sized dream boat.

"S'up Handsome!" She chimed, making sure to lower the volume on her headphones seated across her neck.

"Just getting something for the kid," I explained reaching down on Nero's side to retrieve his coat, but I quickly thought to ask her while we were alone, " But I do have to ask..."

She tilted her head awaiting my query, and I was sure to try to word it so I didn't sound mad or suspicious.

"Why… Am I just learning now that you've been with Lady for the last _week_?"

Her chipper smile soon turned to chagrin, she looked away but was quick to explain, "It's not what you think."

"Care to enlighten me?" I asked taking a seat at the opposite side of the bed.

"I originally came _here_ first, but you were still gone. When I went to Lady's she'd been trying to convince me it wasn't a good idea for me to see you again. Because… Of—"

"Before.."

"Yeah… But then I saw that add in the paper and knew you _had_ to have come back. I wanted to see you again and maybe—"

"Start training…? But why didn't you just_ tell_ me that?"

"I didn't want Lady to get into trouble!"

Lady…Of all people… She had _killed_ the rest of the Incubi herself! How on earth did she even think that it was possible that Missy would be in any kind of compromising position under my roof anymore? She even _admitted_ it wasn't my fault! This _did _unexpectedly bring my piss to a boil!

"How can she even _think_ that…" I asked bewilderedly into the air, lost for words.

A question that was soon answered, "Dante, _look _at me."

Her simply getting up and standing, hand on her hips, leaning into her one foot, demanding that I take her in… It was then clearly obvious why Lady would have wanted to keep me away… The same reason I wanted to keep Nero away…

The more I looked at her, she certainly wasn't the lanky teenager I'd met years ago. The weight she gained went to all the right places, her face beamed with feminine seduction, without even _trying _it seemed. The corset she adorned shaped her body into a bombshell figure that I'm sure existed without the use of her attire.

"So?" I tried to lie and act nonchalant.

She scoffed and shook her head, disbelieved that I was playing it off as though I didn't notice that she'd certainly undergone a night and day change.

"You're clueless." She concluded, "Guess guys are more entertaining nowadays for you..."

I sat blankly across from her… demanding elaboration.

"Oh don't think I didn't catch a glimpse of you totally macking on that guy downstairs." She smiled devilishly, "Guess that's your new thing now huh?"

I could feel the blood draining from my face,"When did you see—"

She pointed towards the floor… Where close towards the middle of the room sat the air vent... The living room clearly visible through a thin separation that was this bedroom, and the floor below us. In plain view was the couch, and Nero, still waiting patiently for me to return with his letter.

I slowly turned to look at her, who was still smiling as though she'd found the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow.

"It was pretty hot actually…"

A sudden rush of blood caused me to blush uncontrollably.

"You give me another show like that, " she began to proposition reaching into her corset to pull out a few bills, she waved it almost in a blackmailish way, " And I might slip _you_ a couple of Benjamin's for later."

She winked… Was she really _paying_ to watch me screw around with the kid?

"Waddya say cowboy?"

I snatched the bill from her hand, pocketed it quickly and swung the kid's coat over my shoulder, "I say it's time to save a couple o' horses!"

* * *

><p>Oh how the fun begins XD<p> 


	8. Test Drive

**Warning! This chapter features some smutty goodness!**

* * *

><p>Missy's album was nearing its final track again when Dante reappeared with my overdue letter to Kyrie, I'd been waiting several minutes since his journey upstairs, I'd wondered what took him so long.<p>

"So you're really going to do it huh, Kid?" He asked as he descended down the flight of stairs, upon reaching the landing he extended the letter out to me, "Not gonna bolt back to her now are ya?"

"No…" I replied hesitantly as I slipped the letter out of his grasp with my demonic hand. A big part of me certainly wanted to go back to Kyrie after what Dante had forced upon me… But another part of me, a foreign, unfamiliar side of me desired to stay to almost see where things would go in the coming days as well…"I need to do this."

"Took ya long enough." He huffed a scoff as he made his way around his desk and landed in his chair seated in his usual carefree position. Upon producing one of his many magazines and delving into it, he added, "Now beat it, I've got Lady coming over with dinner plans, escape while you can. And if you come back and the place is in flames, save Missy. I don't feel like attending a celebrity funeral anytime soon."

That part I didn't hesitate, I made my way towards the door and exited into the fresh air, the faint sound of Missy's album faded in the background.

* * *

><p>I'd walked several miles and soon found myself back from where I came originally… Capulet City Harbor.<p>

Looking out onto the gusty horizon I'd struggled to find reason to deliver the letter at all… This was what took me so long… Maybe Kyrie would be simply better off if she didn't even know I existed anymore, and was wiped off the face of the Earth… In Fortuna, an attempted assassination would have only been a matter of time had I stayed anyway. Perhaps I could just start over again, nobody knew me here. Here I wasn't a catastrophe waiting to happen… I wasn't a painful reminder to the people here that my forefather inspired the greatest act of war against humanity in recent years. Here, I was unburdened and unbound by heritage or blood.

Here, I was free.

Sure, coming here has had its certain share of hurdles to jump. Dante was definitely proving to be a pain in the ass, and I was undeniably certain he was trying to blackmail me into staying away from Missy via threatening my manhood… But suppose I could find a new side of me here as well. My demon side had been long neglected within me since birth, and shunned more so upon discovering it. Perhaps I could unleash a whole new side of me here… Embrace my demonic side… I recalled Dante saying something about 'Demonic instincts' in certain situations…

How wonderful it would be to finally be able to get close to someone without feeling oppressed… To completely let myself free. Kyrie would have never nurtured that side of me, she'd made that quite clear.

Maybe… Just maybe… Dante _could_ help me. After all, we were the same, he and I.

I quickly gave my head a shake… Was I really thinking like this?

Glancing down upon the letter in my hands, I re-read the name it was designated to almost a thousand times over… Until finally…

I reached out and set it free into the sea side breeze, and watched as I'd finalized its fate, and it's destination.

That letter would never reach Kyrie.

* * *

><p>Several hours had passed before I'd departed the Harbor to return home… Discarding the letter as if it never existed had to have been the hardest thing since leaving Fortuna, and returning home was even harder without being tempted to dive into the ocean to retrieve the letter to bring it to its original destination.<p>

But I'd finally prevailed, soon making my way towards the front of my shop doors as though I'd never left, inside I could already hear the sound of an electric guitar being violently strummed, followed by trilling vocals and an angry drum beat. Missy and Dante must have been jamming hardcore. At least the place wasn't burnt to a crisp as expected.

The trashing beats didn't subside as I slowly entered the shop, but arriving undetected would prove difficult.

"Hey, he's back!" I heard Missy declare through her microphone, the sound of her voice echoing in the air.

"So he _is_." Dante's voice seemed to purr out, but quickly reverted to his usual tone, "Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but Dinners going to be a little bit late. Lady was right, I'm a horrible, _horrible _cook."

"It's probably for the best." I admitted, the thought of Dante's nonexistent culinary skills attempting to nourish those under this roof proved frightening.

"Next time, just let _me_ cook dinner." Missy finalized as she tuned her guitar, she shot me a glance and added smiling, " I'd hate to die tonight of all nights."

I chose not to ask, and advanced towards the couch to take in the Minnie band that sat before me, Missy on vocals and guitar, Dante on Drums…

She gave me a look that clearly dismissed anything that happened between us earlier today, something I'd been slightly concerned about upon seeing her again, "I'm over it. Relax."

I nodded, and looked over the band equipment in use.

"You want to play?" She asked me, running her fingers up the fret board, emitting a gradual increase in tone over the amplifier "C'mon, you know you want to _touch_ it."

_Indeed I did._

"It looks expensive," I admitted undecided, it was a gorgeous guitar after all "I'd _really _hate to ruin it."

"It's probably for the best." Dante interjected offhandedly, "I bought her that guitar years ago, that thing will be a priceless antique someday, can't afford to have something like that get ruined."

"Nonsense!" Missy piped up, she unwrapped the guitars sling around her shoulders and extended it, clearly offering me her priceless tool of fame, "C'mon Nero, play a song for me."

Well… What could possibly go wrong?

I lifted myself off the couch and walked towards her, standing in front of her mic, I was sure to look carefully into her eyes to ensure no shadow of a doubt she was entrusting her instrument to me. I warily adjusted the sling to accommodate myself, and got into a strumming position, without even really thinking of which hand I was using on account of Missy staring so intently at me to play her an acceptable song, I plucked the first chord…

The next thing I recalled in the seconds that followed was an ear splitting screech rattling the interior walls and windows of the shop, followed by the undeniable sound of the 6 foot tall amplifiers exploding. It was like someone had dropped a bomb in the shop.

Every one of our hands snapped to our ears, feebly trying to drown out the ringing now running laps back and forth through our heads.

"DAMNIT NERO!" I could see rather than hear Dante yelling at me, "LOOK WHAT YOU DID!"

"WHAT!"

He pointed at the guitar.

So much for the serenade to a Rock Star…

* * *

><p>We gave ourselves time to regain our hearing before we attempted to communicate verbally with each other, the only form of sign language Dante had manage to master was extending his middle finger to me. Hint taken. I fucked up.<p>

"You _broke_ it." He growled glaring down at the remains of Missy's first guitar.

I hadn't really gotten a good look at it, since Dante managed to relieve me of the burden of carrying it any longer than necessary almost as soon as the incident occurred. I eventually walked over behind him and caught a glimpse of the damage done.

"Relax, Dante, it's just two broken strings, they can be replaced."

I felt _horrible, _my worst fear realized when handling soon-to-be priceless collectables… However, Missy seemed to know just how to lighten the mood with an off-color joke that seemed to be only slightly funny to her and I,

"I mean wow, If this is the result of just one little twang, I wonder what you're like in _bed?_"

My heart pulled off a back flip, but Dante was quick to point out, much to my dismay "You'd _die._"

"Yeah," She snickered looking me over, "A happy woman."

She approached me and without even hesitating, took my demonic hand into hers and examined its ambient glow, now pulsating erratically…

"I mean, what _is_ this thing anyway?" She asked turning it over and running her fingers down the top of my scaled hand, "mind if I borrow it for a night and take it for a test drive?"

"Not unless you get _my _motor running_."_

The words escaped without my permission, for I froze on the spot as soon as the last words were uttered, she batted her eyes at me and her casual expression soon turned into a devilish smile… Dante on the other hand looked positively _pissed._

"That can be arranged." She winked, she turned to Dante who continued to glare at me uncontrollably.

Our deep staring contest was eventually interrupted by the sounds of the doors opening to welcome an unfamiliar face, another woman sporting several bags of takeout and a disheveled expression.

"You'll eat it, and you'll like it." She was _clearly_ stating to Dante.

She made her way in and spread the bags over the desk and handed each of us a box labeled 'Ho-Lee-Chow'

"Chinese?" Dante asked in an almost disgusted tone. "Really, Lady?"

"Eat it and shut up."

* * *

><p>Dinner had long been over, and I'd taken it upon myself to throw away the garbage into the much neglected receptacles. That's when Dante cornered me in the kitchen, Literally.<p>

"You got a death wish, Kid?"

A pair of hands hit the wall, and as I turned into him soon found his arms on either side of my shoulders and piercing me once more with those unwavering eyes of his.

"Maybe not a _death_ wish." I responded in kind with an equally scandalous leer.

"Bitch, please." He shook his head still grinning, but reemerged with an even more sinister smile, almost purring the words, "You couldn't handle me."

Without even thinking, I leaned in close… _just_ close enough to brush my bottom lip against his and breathed into him, my eyes burrowing deep into his, "Wanna bet?"

He pulled away for a short second, only to find him so much closer by closing the gap between us, our chests just barely touching. He placed his leg in between mine and brushed it gently against my…

"Ah…!"

God…It felt like a key piece of a jenga puzzle being pulled out, my legs buckled and almost toppled over against the foreign sensation and into his chest.

There he held me loosely and uttered the words into my ear, "You really wanna _bet_ on the one thing I couldn't possibly lose?"

Upon recovering from the sudden waves that were sent riveting through my core, I breathed silently, "I'm willing to wager if you are."

"Then go ahead," He growled, "Fuck around with Missy _one_ more time..."

Not that I wouldn't _love_ to have a piece of her… Why I dare say that a one night stand with Missy would be phenomenal… But another side of me was burning deep within... A desire stronger than just feeling the flesh of a woman. something told me there was a more direct approach if I so desired to get to what I knew I really wanted, Quickly.

"Consider it done."

With that, I escaped his grasp and made a quick trip into the washroom to grab the nearest towel and made my way back into the office where the woman who brought us our dinner was bidding her goodbyes to Missy in the doorway, embracing her tightly and waving her off. The door closed, heralding my next move.

I quickly threw the towel into the chair, and as she made her way back to head towards the bedroom upstairs, she gave me a quick sidelong glance and smiled, bidding me goodnight…

"Missy."

"Nero?"

"Mind if I steal a second of your time?"

She made her way over to me, standing in front of the desk, she placed her hand onto it and leaned in, assuming my subject matter, "Listen, don't worry about the guitar, the strings can be replac— "

"Sit down."

"Pardon?"

I patted the desk.

"Have a seat, I said."

She gave me a questionable look, but abided happily. She hopped on and swung her feet which dangled a few inches off the ground, "'Sup?"

"Don't move."

The last expression I saw on her face before diving in was that of surprise as I pulled her in close and slipped my demonic hand into her jeans, it was over before it even started.

"Ngh! Nero!"

Her body began to rattle uncontrollably; the sound of her nails scraping against the desk could be audible across the room.

"How's _this_ for a joy ride?"

"Oh _God_!"

"God's got nothing to do with _this_." I whispered to her, and with one instinctive stroke, Missy began to gush uncontrollably into my hand as she screamed with every wave that came over her again and again, soon to become a puddle of lust pooled out onto Dante's desk, my hand soaked in the aftermath.

"So _that's_ a near death experience." She breathed heavily, and soon found the towel sitting conveniently in the chair which she found almost hanging upside down on top of the desk, she grabbed a hold of it and re-emerged, clutching it tightly between her legs, "Think I can go for another spin?"

I pulled her close, taking notice of the intrigued elder standing in the doorway in the back, his eyes testing.

"Let's stretch this out as long as possible." Was my excuse, "We've got a whole month after all."

She nodded, and pulled me into a kiss, which I played along with until she relinquished her grip and ran off with the towel upstairs.

I couldn't help but smile out of spite as the sound of footsteps lumbered into the room, a hefty hand placed upon my shoulder turning me into his view, "Well I havt to admit, you've got balls, kid,"

"Now that you've noticed," I teased, "What are ya going to do about it?"

Stepping closer he ran his tongue over the corner of his mouth and said with a grin that threateningly flashed his sharp canines, "Something along the lines of bringing the wrath of hell onto your virgin ass."

* * *

><p>Alas, I am a cock tease XD stay tuned. Majority vote decides on whether the next Chapter is Nero or Dante's POV. Cheers! 3<p> 


	9. Ultimate Voyeur

**WARNING YAOI SMUT! AND LOTS OF IT =D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It wasn't long after uttering the threat that I found myself being pinned into the corner of the couch.<p>

I'd almost been taken aback from his aggressiveness, but quickly dismissed it simply as pent up sexual tension. I mean, the kid _had _to have had it rough when it came to venting his sexuality, having had a religious prissy goodie two shoes as a girlfriend who wouldn't _touch_ him. When I gave it thought, I took back everything I ever had to say about having it rough with the ladies. In truth, I had it much easier when it came to getting laid, the only physical abnormality I adorned being white hair … Nothing at all compared to a glowing demonic appendage.

"Dante.." He purred into my ear as he planted several kisses between my neck and shoulder, his soft breath whisping by caused unexpected wave of hairs to stand on end…

Guess it had been a while since my own last intimate encounter.

The truth was, that if things went down the way I was pretty sure they would, by the end of the night, Nero would've been my first male partner.

And why the hell not?

No sense in living a limited life, and sex was no exception.

However, this was hardly the deal I had in mind should Nero decide to continue to mess around with Missy. I refused to submit.

"What do you think this is?" I demanded as he continued to hold me against the couch, "This isn't retribution if you get to have _all_ the fun."

His eyes flashed up, trying to make sense out of my declaration, having no time to react when I pushed him off and forced myself upon him.

"H-hey!" He stuttered, "No fair!"

"C'mon now, Nero," I coaxed running my tongue up the length of his neck, the rattled sound that escaped his lips only proved his desire to be had, "This wasn't the deal."

"Fuck your deal" He spat maliciously, his next move demonstrated just how badly he wanted to take over, just once even, with one thrust of his demonic arm, he pinned me back into the couch, now positioning himself on my lap, he breathed desperately, "let me have this."

I figured the best way to proceed was to let the kid have his fun, I doubted it very much he would have had it any other way after all.

He frantically got to removing articles of clothing one by one. What a fucking tease… I'd hardly expected to react like _this, _feeling my own sex press against the fabric of my pants. Not being in control was proving more difficult than previously anticipated.

"Nero…" I breathed as I ran my hand down his chiseled torso, I certainly didn't expect him to look this... Delicious

"_c'mere_" he whispered wrapping his arms around me, pulling himself in to close the gap between us, our lips suddenly interlocked in a frantic symphony of teeth, lips, and tongue as he assaulted my mouth. my heart demanded me to lay back and take it, but I already had a plan hatched. I eagerly returned his frantic affection, not just to match him, but to surpass him.. I reached my hands around his bare back and made my way slowly down to the waistband of his jeans.

As our lips continued to search one another's, I attempted to work towards unbuckling his belt while he was distracted enough in order to get to the sweet sweet prize within.

"Ah!" He broke free as he cried out throwing his head back, suddenly feeling my hand take hold of his fully erected length, "D-Dante!"

"Like that, dontcha?" I taunted him, this was _nothing_ compared to what I'd do to him next.

Both of his hands soon found my shoulders for support, damn near keeling over as I ran my tongue over the smooth tip of his erection, a shivering gasp escaping his lips soon turned in to a full blown moan as I took in his entire length.

Catching a glimpse of the poor kid in the throes of ecstasy was certainly a treat to the eyes, his hooded gaze pouring over me as I moved slowly up and down, his face contorting every now and then with each lap, his cock twitching in my mouth as he neared his climax.

"s-stop! Please!" He pleaded helplessly, It hardly mattered who had who in what position, I was going to blow this kid's mind.

However, I could probably safely contribute his next move on behalf of his demonic blood, his hand soon found its way into my hair as he violently ripped my head free off his throbbing length, a long string of saliva running from the tip of his cock to my lips, eyes burning with frustrated determination.

Without warning, his demonic arm managed to destroy my good pair of pants, leaving behind a tattered pair of boxers lying within. As much as I wanted to remain in control, my own burning desire sitting beneath the cotton fabric proved stronger than my will allowed.

"Have it your way." I said relinquishing my urge for dominance, legs spread, arms stretched out the length of the couch, I thoroughly invited him to take me however he pleased.

"That's right," He sneered wantonly, removing the remainder of his clothing.

Scaled fingers soon met my hot burning flesh as he took in my length into his grasp. My head hit the back of the couch as my eyes eased shut, guttural groans of ecstasy pouring freely from my throat as he stroked my cock instinctively. And by God it was amazing.

Lost in the feeling that I was now enveloped, I didn't even notice as he positioned himself to take me in , his tongue wrapping itself repeatedly around my length.

Hitched moaned escaped my lips without permission, my twitching fingers grabbing the back of the couch to keep myself grounded, afraid I'd combust any moment from the overpowering feeling taking place in my loins.

I managed to come down for a brief moment to take in the kid, his cobalt eyes flickered up to take my poorly composed self in, as if he were already claiming victory over me.

Damnit… Damnit all!

As I neared my own climax, my chest heaving out of exhilaration …He withdrew himself leaving behind a slippery glisten over my length.

FUCK!

Now gasping for air, I monitored his next move carefully…

"Sit back" He demanded again, pinning my shoulders against the back of the couch, keeping me there as he rose to seat himself in between my legs… Was he going for it?

Sure enough, his lips met mine again as a feeble means of distracting me as he descended upon my length, slowly as first. A shaking whimper escaping his lips as I deliberately pushed deep inside him, and was met with a mean glare…

"That _hurt_."

"Get over it." I jeered as I fought against his strength and managed to grab hold of his waist to slam him down to the hilt, a pained groan echoing throughout the room.

"Fucking bastard!" He squinted through pained eyes.

"Shut up and hold on." I demanded, pulling him into an embrace, he returned my demand obediently and held on for dear life as I slowly began to thrust, each movement resulting in pleasure pained moans from his core.

I progressively began to lose myself as I searched desperately for that spot deep within him that I knew would drive him over the edge. Deeper and deeper I explored past the tight ring of muscles, it was so different, so foreign, I daresay I almost… Preferred it.

His ecstatic cries out into the room only confirmed that I'd found it.

The feeling that overcame me in response to the sound of his euphoric cries was almost too much to continue, his breath rolling down my back as his head sat draped over my shoulder as I continued to steadily drive into him.

Another otherworldly moan escaped my lips but I pushed on desperately nearing my own climax. Higher and higher it climbed to the brink of losing total control, I wanted this moment to last as long as possible. I closed my eyes to halt the visual stimulus of him whipping his head back to take me in through a hooded gaze.

"Fuck me harder, Dante." He panted, "fucking _take_ me!"

The kid _could_ talk dirty.

I opened my eyes once again and watched helplessly as he threw his head back further, now taking me in completely, his own ride in sync with each thrust of mine. I was running out of time.

I grasped his length gently and stroked it in time with each of our movements, yielding yet another enraptured cry from my partner.

"Don't stop…"

The seconds ensuing up to that blissful moment was almost entirely a blur. I recalled a bone shattering grasp clutching my left shoulder as his demonic claws dug deeply into my flesh, a euphorically painful cry echoed into the room that didn't sound like my own, but certainly was coming from the very pit of my soul. His breath steadily becoming labored as face his contorted into an inhuman visage.

With one final stroke, his seed spilled over my hand and shot repeatedly over my face and chest, taking me by surprise at the vigor of his climax.

His state of mind didn't subside even after the fact, he just kept going.

"Your turn" He stated still riding me vigorously, "Fill me up."

Fuck Nero…

I went to pull him back into my arms to hold him closely, but he suddenly refused to comply.

"No... I want to _watch_ you come."

what?

Dirty fucking kid indeed.

Positioning himself to ensure he continued to have full control over the ride, he watched me helplessly give into every movement he made, every contact, every drop of sweat that glistened off our bodies.

His determined eyes stabbing me as though penetrating me with his own twisted desires, he tightened his grips on my shoulders and pulled me in briefly for another assault on my lips, pulling away to ask, "Any time now?"

Higher and higher I was climbing until every sight, smell, and the very touch of him became too overpowering and I simply could not hold back any further without imploding I warned him, "N..Now..NOW!"

I'd never heard myself howl like that the moment he pulled out just in time to watch perversely as I lost control over possibly the longest, most powerful rolling orgasm I'd ever experienced, it was like there was no end to it and by god I hoped it wouldn't have

Like I wasn't already drenched enough in _his _seed. Now this. I sat there… seconds? Minutes? Hours? I couldn't tell anymore… _Soaked_ in the aftermath of our intimate encounter… completely lost in the moment…

What the fuck just happened?

Did Nero just have _his _way with me?

That was certainly not the goddamn plan….

I'd been tricked.

But as he made his way to the bathroom, his naked figure basking in the afterglow of having lost his virginity, I couldn't help but notice the money steadily pouring from the air vent that lead to Missy's bedroom.

Voyeuristic yaoi whore…

Guess we all had a good time that night.

But God what a mess…

A sexy

Wet

Fucktacular

Mess…

One thing was for sure, one I'd be doing this for free from now on… And next time I was going to rock that kid's world. And thirdly… Maybe getting evicted wasn't such a bad thing afterall.

* * *

><p>Holy shit!<p>

There's gonna be more?

HELLZ YA!

comment plz!

Lovez u all!


End file.
